The general population does not really pay close attention to hazardous material placards on commercial carriers. Thus, the present invention is used to bring attention to hazardous material placards and improves the overall safety for commercial carriers. The present invention is directly connected to the marker lights of a commercial carrier. Many drivers with a commercial driver license (CDL) do not pay attention to what is on the side of a tractor trailer. In addition, once the sun goes down, seeing a 10.7 inch cardboard placard becomes even more difficult.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a glowing frame that makes placards more noticeable, especially at night. The present invention would also make such placard more noticeable in poor weather such as heavy rain, snow, or fog. Subsequently, the awareness of such placards would greatly improve for other motorists sharing the road. CDL drivers would no longer get to their destination to find that one or more of their placards have fallen of the trailer because the present invention securely attaches placards to the trailer. CDL drivers can eliminate a lot of headache with the present invention.
The present invention should provide everyone with better awareness to equipment carrying hazardous materials and provide the transportation officials with an even easier way to identify this equipment at night. The present invention is also designed to provide emergency response teams with a glowing placard in order to create faster awareness to a potentially dangerous situation. The overall goal is to see every semi-trailer, rail container, and fuel truck with the present invention in order to ensure that every driver on the road can see the potential danger of the product each vehicle is carrying.
The history of the placard industry has been simple aluminum holders, polycarbonate holders, and plastic holders. To this date, there is nothing available in the marketplace as far as a glowing placard holder. With the present invention, there should be very strong growth in this category over the next several years as well as a strong possibility that federal transportation officials mandate the present invention be installed on all new equipment.